


Make me

by atrimea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Make Me, good shit good shit mMmmmm, good stuff, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knows how to get his shit done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

solangelo

"doctors orders?" Nico asked, looking up at his boyfriend, innocently teasing him.  
"doctors orders" Will replied, making nico grin and almost giggle.  
"Now don't you keep making fun of me like that di angelo"  
"oh you want me to stop, don't you?" nico looked at Will with his best smirk, but the blonde was not even slightly affected .  
"I want you to shut up and listen!" Will was teasing back, looking right at nico's face on the bed, he sat down on the chair beside nico's bed. the Hades cabin was much less darker than before, which forced both the boys to look at each other.   
" you know what, why don't you make me shut up and listen to you?"   
"what did you say di angelo?" will narrowed his eyes. Nico stared on.  
"i said make me"  
will stared at Nico for a minute, maybe thinking or wondering or something. then he stood up and sat down on nico's bed, with nico still on it. "make you huh?" he whispered. and then put his hands on nico's chest and bent down and kiss him.  
nico sucked in s breath, surprised but also pleased . will could feel his lips form a smirk beneath his. oh that boy knew how to get what he wanted.   
Will sucked at nico's bottom lip and then nico opened his mouth and sat up, giving his hands all the freedom they wanted.   
It was Will's turn to suck in breaths. Nico pulled them into his hair and on his stomach and below his shirt, right on the spot where Will was sensitive .   
they let go for a breath.   
"listening to me yet nico?" will barely had a voice.   
"no" breathless. but he still put his mouth to will's neck, and his hands finally pulled will's shirt free.   
The afternoon sun pushed itself through the window to cover their bodies with golden strands of light, intertwining with their moving bodies and catching in the glints of their necklace beads. They would have been relentless , if not for Will's shift in the hospital.   
They lied down after, side by side and closed their eyes for a second, knowing Will had to leave.  
He started to look for his clothes and nico looked at him, and smiled , "still not gonna listen"   
will laughed, pulling his socks on. "Guess I gotta convince you tonight"   
"maybe over video games" nico smirked.   
"sleepover then!" and with a last kiss Will ran out, late but unconcerned.

They had started smiling too much around other people, zoning out of conversations completely, the situation was getting worse because will would blush so much whenever he was late that his secret was barely one. They would have to tell the camp sooner or later, but that was for later.   
Now was video games.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my hands for always being at my side, I needed you guys!


End file.
